If I cant Have You No One will
by Alexpettyfersgirl223
Summary: When a new boy shows up at the institute one night, Clary finds herself strangely drawn to him. He claims to have run from valentine, a statement that sets hearts racing, and blood boilng. But how many secrets can his onyx eyes hold, and is there a dark side to his kind, confident attitude?
1. Chapter 1

**If I Cant Have You No one Will**

Chapter 1

The sun was slowly setting and the sky darkened as the brilliant colours of the sunset faded. Red to deep marron. Yellow to a murky kaki colour. Purple to a dark blue colour.

The amazing array of colours had been casting weird shadows through the stained glass windows of the institute. Isabelle and clary stood watching the sun glide away, their faces faintly illuminated in the light.

"Who is he?" Isabelle asked, her voice cowing slightly in anticipation.

"Who's who?" Clary asked stretching up on tip toes to try and see out the window that Isabelle could see at eye level.

Being short was not always easy. This miserable fact of her life was even more punctuated by her standing next to Isabelle. Isabelle was beautiful, with a slender tall figure and long raven hair that fell in soft waves down her back. Clary meanwhile had only tiny curves, lots of freckles that were sprinkled generously over her small pale arms, legs and face and a massive mop of carrot red hair. Her head came only to Isabelle's shoulder, and her Height meant people (and demons) tried to walk all over her. For almost a year now, since valentine had been killed, jace, clary's boyfriend and brilliant shadow hunter, had been training her. Jace was only a teenager, but his demon hunting skills out weighted any adult shadow hunter, because valentine had injected his mother with angel blood before he had been born.

There was a stranger walking down the path towards the glamoured church. To any mundane the institute appeared as an old crumbling building but this boy obviously knew that wasn't the case. He strode with long purposeful steps, his straight dark brown hair flopping in front of his eyes. He patiently wiped it away revealing fathomless black eyes that glinted like onyx. His face tilted up to the window where Isabelle and clary stood watching him approach. He ignored Isabelle and focused his intense stare on clary, his lips curving up on one side in such a smile that for some reason made her blush. He continued walking, looking so out of place, yet so confident.

As the doorbell rang Izzy ran in an eager rush to answer it.

Clary followed behind at a slower pace. Why did he look at her like that? Had she seen him before?

"Well hello there!" Izzy drawled as she opened the giant doors. The boy stood there, his onyx eyes glinting and his tall muscular figure seeming completely at ease.

"Hi. This is the institute isn't it?" His voice was beautiful, low and melodious and it sang through the air.

"Certainly is" izzy said. "What brings you here?"

Usually a strange shadow hunter showing up un- announced would have made izzy nervous and cautious, buy one with his looks was instantly welcomed.

Clary turned away as his eyes found hers, and looked into Jace's face, who had stealthily come down the stairs to stand protectively at Clary's side.

"Who's this?" Jace asked Isabelle, jerking a thumb at the boy, his golden eyes never leaving the newcomer's black ones.

Isabelle looked startled, realising she didn't even know his name. The boy hastily stuck his hand out, only towards clary, and said "Sorry, I'm Kingsley Nightspark. I came here from Allicante"

"Allicante?" Jace said, clearly confused. "Who sent you here?"

"Forgive me. This is the only place i knew i could come. You see, i came from the valley near the lake." He said quietly. All of them paled.

"What's that mean?" Alec asked coming down the stairs.

Jace muttered something incoherent under his breath that sounded like a curse.

Clary knew what he was about to say before he said it.

"Valentine. I came from valentine's mansion. Where i worked for him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alec and Isabelle collectively sucked in a breath as clary whitened.

Jace, being first to recover, leapt forward, pulling a seraph blade out. He grabbed kingsley's jacket and pointed the blade directly towards his heart. Clary half expected him to be as fast as Sebastian, to be some horrible half demon creature like her brother.

But he just stood there calmly and waited for the questions to begin.

"What did you just say?" Jace demanded, his face inches from Kinsley's.

"You heard correctly. I used to work for valentine. But not any more. I've been running for days to get here. Its been a long few days." Wearily, he dragged a hand over his forehead, wiping the dirt and his brown hair from his eyes.

"How can we trust you? You could be a spy like Sebastian."

"Theres really no way to tell." Kingsley smiled wryly. "And theres no way to prove it."

By this time, both Alec and Isabelle, as well as clary had recovered from their surprise, and had their weapons drawn. The three shadow hunters stood with lethal grace, ready for anything.

Jace didnt look convinced by anything the boy had said, but when he looked at clary, she saw something in his eyes. Maybe it was fear. Maybe it was pain. But mainly she thought it was the minuscule part of her that instinctively knew he was telling the truth.

"Let him go Jace." Clary said firmly. Ill test him with a rune. It'll make the receiver of the mark tell the absolute truth." She spoke with quiet conviction that made them all stop and listen to her.

"Clary-" Jace began, his voice doubtful.

"Do you doubt my power Jace? You no what i can do. Trust me." With those quiet words, he swiftly removed the point of the blade from Kinsley's chest and pulled him into the sitting room.

When they sat down, clary pulled out her stele and a piece of paper with a scribbled drawing scrawled on it. Kingsley had already bared his forearm and she crouched over his exposed arm. When she pulled away, his eyes flickered to hers and he smiled a sly, sexy smile, as if they shared their own embarrassing joke. Then he began talking.

Valentine killed my mother just after j was born. Victoria Nightspark." He spoke those words wistfully, and clary saw in his eyes the distant memories he was recollecting.

"Valentine trained me, but be was no father to me. Just as Jonathan was no brother to me. There were a few other kidnapped children, but none of the others survived this long. He killed them if they failed to complete their training. I was just lucky. I did mainly odd jobs over the years for him, you know, killing the random shadow hunter that betrayed him, an out of control demon here and there. That sort of dirty work. I lived there for years miserable and lonely. As soon as i heard of his daughter, Clarissa, who was fighting against the demons, not for, i decided to run. While i was running i heard that Valentine had been killed. My only regret is that i wasn't there to do it with you." He said to clary, a small smile twitching on his lips.

"That's it really. Not much else to tell."

"Jace." Clary whispered softly. "Let him up. He's telling the truth"

Jace grunted and removed his arm. Alec and Isabelle relaxed from their aware stances. Isabelle, once again enthralled by this boys looks, was instantly offering him a guest room. She put her arm through his and pulled him away from Clary's gaze. When his eyes tore from hers, she jumped back into reality.

"Clary? Are you alright? You look... Weird."

"Huh?" She replies clumsily, still dazed from the weirdness of their encounter with Kingsley. " I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ok. Good night clary." Jace reached down and kissed her on the cheek and waved to Alec before walking up the stairs to disappear into the shadow cloaking to hallway.

"Night Alec." Clary said. He responded with a grunt, still deep in thought and she walked to her room.


End file.
